The Spark
by The wolf and the platypus
Summary: What's happens when a spark ignites a fire that can change everything. Three years after Chris's departure, Sonic has found his old partner Shadow alive but under the influence of Eggman. But when sonic also must confront a newcomer, one so powerful it may the death of our blue hero.


**What's happens when a spark ignites a fire that can change everything.**

**Sup, We're the Wolf and the Platypus this is our very first fantastic and if you are going to write hateful comments please don't be too harsh.**

9:30 a.m. off the edge of the city.

It's been three years since the whole gang last saw Chris. There hasn't been any raids from eggman for a while. Just a few minor raids but that's just it. But these years have gone smoothly for our blue hero. First off Amy no longer constantly chases him like she use to, he snapped at her really bad two years back and hasn't seen her since then. He's also isolated himself from everyone including his friends. It's been very different since Chris left back to earth. Peaceful yet, Lonley.

"What's happened, did Chris left taking the thing that holds us all together with him?" Sonic questioned himself. Right after sonic getting ready to go, an explosion occurs nearby. "Oh Eggman has a way to catch you at a bad time." Frustrated, he goes to check the scene of the crime. When he gets to the city, it turns out that a handful of eggbots are pulling off a military weapons heist.

"Hey, scum-bags!", he yelled. They turn thier attention to sonic who has seemed to dissappear. WHAM, he came from behind and slammed the bot with the weapons crate with his charged rush. "I'm only gonna ask this once, where's your boss?!", he demanded, but they respond with a robotic voiceover e"Threat detected, combat mode engaged." And with that they began firing at him. "Wrong answer", he said.

There are four bots, the first one he blows through him piercing through its body, second one he speed punches the body with a finishing blow that its head comes right off, third one gets uppercut that sends him flying up in the air and when he comes down sonic catches then swings him to the wall crashing him to many pieces. Last one, hejumpes and kicks him that causes it to fall on his back and sonic get on top and punches rapidly that it leaves a hole six feet deep and 10 feet wide.

"That was easy, whats missing is eggman to come here and start monologue at about himself." Sonic wonders. "he either is supposedly planning something big or he sent someone to confront me inste-AHH", He was interrupted by a drop kick to the head. It only took him a couple of seconds to get himself back on his feet. He was in shock, Because the kicker was thought to be dead. "Shadow!?", he said just before he was knocked out cold. The black hedgehog was about to finish him off butt was radioed by a familiar voice.

"That's enough Shadow, we need him alive to witness my true ultimate plan!" The voice said. "Yes sir." He grabbed the blue hedgehog by the arms and carrys him the way to the headquarters. When Sonic came to he was greeted by the egg shaped man. "Ahhh, Sonic the hedgehog I've been expecting you, the man smirked about the plan ,thinking you were overwhelmed by Shadow, I'm surprised." Sonic struggled to get out of Shadows grip.

"SHADOW! Why are you doing this I thought you were my friend!" Shadow showed no emotions. "As of now shadow will be in my custody not speaking to any of you or your pathetic friends. He will never feel again." Egg man laughed in full insanity.

Sonic's face was filled with anger. "Let me go or I'll - Sonic was cut off by two robots grabbing him and covering his mouth. Shadow went next to egg man. Egg man did a pretend yawn "Right now I have no use of you , Put him in the chambers, Eggman faced to Sonic " I'll have use to you later." He grinned as he turned his chair to the opposite direction.

Tails if there's anything Tails has been it's depressed. Ever since Cosmo, it's like he died inside and the three years of mostly solitary living doesn't help. He now lives in an apartment, living off on selling inventions to different electronic stores. He's on his way home and. he thinks to himself, "Despite everything that has happen wish that the team stayed together, so as to keep on helping others."

When he gets there and into his room he notices that his door is more than a crack open. He pulls out his blaster and opens the door slowly. As he gets closer he here sounds, like someone trying to scoop something out of a tin can. Too right! Because he checks the corner and he barely sees someone eating his can of beans. Just when flicks the switch on his blaster to charged blast mode and he first takes a breath just before he turns and says, "FREEZE!"

To his bewilderment, he's gone. Just when he turns off and puts away his blaster he hears, "Hello", he was spooked and turns to see that he is a she! "Whoa, don't play with that gun kid, or you'll lose a limb", said the female hedgehog. She is Lavender purple, she seem to be a young adult, wearing a black t-shirt , jeans, and sneakers.

Her quills (hair) are short but seemingly slicked back. "I hope you don't mind but as you can see that I let myself in your groovy home, oh and I helped myself to some beans." Said the rather outgoing hedgehog. "What are you doing here", demanded Tails. "Whoa first of all, rude, don't even welcome me, and second I came to warn you about something... or someone."

Tails couldn't describe it, but he felt compelled to listen to this rather uncanny character. "Ok, but first tell me who are you", said the fox boy. "Oh! Where are my Manners? My name is Hell", she said. "Hell?", Tails said confused. "Yeah, you got a problom with that?", she asked forcefully. He shook his head.

She began to talk like she was in a job interview, "Well Im a Mobian born in the Southern hemisphere of the planet, I've mastered all known weapons on the planet, I've trained in all of known fighting styles, I've also served in the Mobian army, (now she is yelling) I've fought in two wars, I've killed over 1396 men, AND IT KEEPS GETTING FUNNIER WITH EVERY SINGLE KILL I COMMIT NOW WHAT DO YOU THINK...(she is now speaking normaly) do you think I'm to be taken seriously?

Tails has backed up at least three feet, fearing that this individual may be a bit unstable. "Ok well, i guess so. Now maybe you want to tell me who or what it is I should supposedly be worried about?", the fox asked thinking it's something no more bad than Eggman. "Does the name Mek' Orot mean anything to you?" She asked. "No, why?" She goes and opens the refrigerator and says, "No beer?" He responds with, "I don't drink despite my depression. "

She says, "Well anyway this guy, this freak? I've heard stories about him. There's nothing to his origin, but I know that he's one nasty piece of work. I know that he's is so powerful, I don't think your blue pal can beat him." Then Tails asked, "Wait how do you know this guy if you never seen him?" "I hooked my cell to one of the satellites, knowledge from serving the army, and this is what I found.

The image on her phone is a bit bright and blurry but it shows that an object leaving a green energy trail. "And gets this", Hell says, "it's speed is at mach 3." Tails didn't know what to say, she could be right and he is to powerful. We've got to find sonic!" Tails exclaimed. "Already did", Hell says looking out f he window. When he looks out the window he sees that Sonic is on T.v. as Eggman's prisoner. Tails says, "Time to round up the boys."

As they head to the airline an old hangar located by Downtown by riding Hell's speed bike they talk about the hidden figure. "If he's going mach 3 where is he now?", Tails asked. "Oh I forgot to mention, he stop 100 miles from here, that image was from this morning.", said Hell. You mean he's been there waiting?", asked Tails. "Oh yeah, and it looks like he's gonna stay there until he makes his move." When they arrive to the airport, they head to the hangar, and inside was the X-Tornado. "I haven't used this in a while."

When he gets to the pilot seat he sees that Hell is trying to take the pilot seat too. "Oh come on fox boy let me drive!" whined Hell. "Oh no! No one drives this but me and me only." Hell holds up her fist and says, "Rock, paper, scissors." Tails humors her and holds up his fist two. 1, 2, 3, Boom. Tails won, Rock to scissors. "NO one ever picks rock first." he boast. She goes to the back seat all grumpy like. The cockpit closes, he fires up the engines and takes off. to find another friend of his.

On Angel Island, for the past three years Knuckles has resigned t back to guarding the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald. Though he, on occasion, has spent time on thinking on what could have been. Every now and then he drifts into sleep, but this time he's having a nightmare. He sees that he is dragging himself on the streets of the city, but it's destroyed.

The buildings are on fire and smoke envelopes the sky. Knuckles tries to get up, but feels a sharp pain in his legs. He looks back and sees that he's been severely crippled, his legs when he check for more wounds he sees that hes bleeding from his gut. When he turns around he sees the corpse of Tails. "Tails no!", he yelled. Then he forces himself to limp on one leg, which still hurts like hell.

He goes to the body of his friend and is horrified by how he was left but looks around. Sonic's hand is sticking out of the rubble from a fallen building, and when he oversees downtown, there are dead bodies and destruction everywhere.

Suddenly someone grabs him by the neck then turns to face him. He appears to be a hedgehog, but is seemed to be blackened. He raises his fist as to punch Knuckles in the face in the face but holds it. He gives a menacing grin, then his fist opens and a green energy manifest in his hand and blasts it in Knuckles face. "AAAAHHHH!", he yells and wakes up in breathing rapidly.


End file.
